ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amira
London, England |trained_by = Billy Classic |debut = April 2018 |retired = |}} Amira is an English professional wrestler of Algerian descent. She is currently signed to Evolution Wrestling, PEAK, Crescent City Championship Wrestling and Queen City Pro Wrestling. She is also known for being the Quag Cup Asia/Africa Media Host. Career 'Championship Wrestling Coalition' 'RINGENHOSTEL (2018)' In April 2018, Amira signed with the German expansion RINGENHOSTEL, making her professional debut against Christoph Meissner and Eddie Jacobs in a Triple Threat match at SUPERBATTLE. Amira pinned Jacobs following interference from CWC CEO Chris Callum. The next month at KANYE ATTITUDE W/ DRAKE FEELINGS, Amira became the first Blitz Champion by defeating Tomas in 10 minutes. She achieved this feat with a distraction from Jonny Appleseed, who then announced her as the latest addition to R0TT3N. Amira represented "R0TT3NHOSTEL" in the Sole Survivor match at CWC supercard United We Stand II, entering at unlucky number 13 out of 100 participants. She was able to eliminate Noah Riddick and Anna Mathews before being eliminated by the 35th entrant Ripcurl. Amira was scheduled to defend her Blitz Championship against Melody Marshall at DECLASSIFIED but the event never took place and RINGENHOSTEL closed down on May 30th. '(Scottish) Evolution Wrestling (2018-)' Amira debuted for Scottish Evolution Wrestling on the 29th of April in a Triple Threat match: Frankie Highwood pinned Connor Phillips while Amira was temporarily incapacitated. She won an online poll to face Highwood at The Ballad of Count Dankula, defeating him via submission to become the inaugural Loch Ness Champion. She lost a non-title match to Regional Champion Ezra Eden the following week but then returned to form at Exam Season, successfully defending the Loch Ness Championship against Connor Phillips in the main event. Her reign ended on June 5th at San Junipero when she lost to Frankie Highwood in a Tables match. Afterwards, Élodie Lachapelle joined Amira in attacking the new champion and his girlfriend Maria. SEW re-branded as Evolution Wrestling for their next event, where Amira debuted a recurring interview segment called Too Much Information. Her first guests were Oliver Quinn and his manager Gareth Williams but the segment ended in violence after run-ins from Chris Young and Mercy. Later that night, Amira teamed with Eddie Jacobs in a losing effort to Ezra Eden and special guest Dante Cutler. The following week, Amira, Mercy and Élodie Lachapelle defeated Frankie Highwood, Chris Young and Oliver Quinn in a six-person tag team match. Amira and Mercy then won a Dumpster match against HYP3 at Release the Hounds. She returned to singles competition on July 2nd but Cody Moses pinned her with a schoolboy. 'PEAK (2018-)' In June 2018, British territory Rebellion Pro opened a developmental brand called PEAK for any wrestlers with less than a year of professional experience. Billed as S&M, Amira and Mercy were victorious in their tag team debut against Reed Britannia on June 14th. They lost to HYP3 the next week but Amira gained some measure of revenge at PEAK 4, pinning T4Y from HYP3 in a Triple Threat match also featuring Nicki Reed. 'Future of Wrestling (2018)' Amira made a one-off appearance for Future of Wrestling #14: New Future in Saitama, Japan. She unsuccessfully challenged Jordan Parker-Kane for the Rebellion Championship in a 26 minute epic. 'Global Wrestling Alliance' 'Crescent City Championship Wrestling (2018-)' Based in New Orleans, CCCW is a new strong style territory of the Global Wrestling Alliance. Amira debuted on the 4th of July with a win over Max Ironside to earn a future French-American Championship match. 'Independent circuit' 'Queen City Pro (2018-)' As part of her #BreakingAmerica campaign, Amira started competing for Queen City Pro in Charlotte, North Carolina. She lost her first match to Ceithre Brennan on June 20th. 'Quag Cup (2018)' After missing the deadline to sign up for the first Quag Cup tournament, Amira was appointed as Media Host for the Asia/Africa bracket due to her Algerian heritage. In this role, she conducted several feature interviews with participants, most notably Deuce Holmes, Sidney Grey and Kimitsu Zombie. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Algerian Deathlock'' (Muta lock) **''LAPIDATION!!'' (Buzzsaw kick) *'Signature moves' **Chop block **Drop toe-hold **Legsweep **Rolling kneebar **Spinning heel kick *'Nickname' **The Rotten Princess *'Entrance music' **''"Galvanize"'' by The Chemical Brothers Championships and accomplishments *'Evolution Wrestling' **Loch Ness Championship (first) *'RINGENHOSTEL' **Blitz Championship (first and only) Personal life Amira Kassouri was raised Muslim by her Algerian parents and wore the hijab during adolescence. After refusing an arranged marriage, she turned away from Islam and has since been disowned by her family. While her current relationship status is unclear, Amira is openly bisexual. She has sexually experimented with her best friend Mercy and they currently rent an apartment together in London, England. However, Amira and Élodie Lachapelle often allude to an intimate relationship with each other. Besides S&M, Amira considers Faust, Deuce Holmes and Kenzi Grey as friends. Amira supports Chelsea FC and sometimes attends matches at Stamford Bridge. She loves Olivier Giroud. Category:English characters